Wounds of the Heart
by Pricilla Grey
Summary: Two years after the end of the musical: Glinda is ruler of Oz and fighting for Animal rights. Elphaba has left Fiyero and is planning on returning to the Emerald City. Glinda is dying inside, Elphaba misses her blonde roommate more than she can express. Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1

**Wounds of the Heart**

"Fellow Ozians! Today will go down in history as a glorifying day for all of Oz!" The crowd below Glinda burst into cheers, with smiles and joy all around the good witch thought it a sense of irony that inside she was dying. Nonetheless, it was her duty to smile and wave and exude happiness through her every pore, something she'd become quite proficient at imitating.

"Two years ago we killed the witch!" A voice cried out from the crowd, causing even louder cheers to erupt.

This one caught Glinda off guard; usually she was well prepared to deal with the vicious lies that were repeated about her Elphaba. Usually she was able to project an outward appearance that showed nothing of the pain and anguish she was feeling inside.

But not today.

Two years ago today she had lost the one person who made any sense in her life, the one person who she could be truly herself with, her friend, her confidant her...Elphie. She'd spent the previous night unable to sleep, plagued with the horrific sound of Elphaba's final scream, images of her melting body- which although she had not witnessed- had become as ingrained into her memory as the very night itself.

When the sun rose over the Emerald City earlier in the day, Glinda had sat watching its travel, reaching a decision two years in the making, she knew what she had to do. She could no longer stand this, this half life that she was forced to live. It had to end, and end it would today.

"No." Glinda's voice was weak, choked with emotion, she tried again. "No!"

The cheering crowd stopped at this and turned to listen.

"Today is the day you cast you vote for the first triennial Ozian election and it is also the day I step down as ruler of Oz."

Glinda was unable to be heard for a full minute, the cries of the citizens drowned out any explanation she was able to give. Eventually, Glinda was able to be heard once again. "Ozians, please believe me when I say that it has been a truly wonderfying experience leading you out from the dark times. Since I have been in power much good had been completed, but this is not down to me," she paused and waved away their protests. "It is because of _you_, on my own I would have achieved worthless approval, but with you, we have finally begun to right some of the wrongs proliferated under the Wizard's reign. It is _you_ who realised the plight of the Animals and as I stand looking at this beautifying crowd of Animal and non-Animal alike, I feel that Oz has finally begun to heal."

Cheers erupted again, as Glinda knew they would. She was half telling the truth, like any good politician she knew that the best way to get a just idea- or any idea for that matter- to be believed by the masses was to make the masses themselves believe they had thought of it _first._

This had been the sole aim of Glinda's time in charge of Oz. After the events of Kiamo Ko, Glinda was determined that Elphaba's death would not be in vain.

It had taken three days for her emotions to sink it, initially she thought the numbness would last forever, and she wished it had. On the first day Glinda sought the removal of the Wizard and Morrible, both of which she was successful in. On the second day she called for an audience with as many citizens as could gather- of which there were thousands- to explain to them how manipulated they'd been since the Wizard took power. On the third day she was elected to the position of Supreme Ruler of Oz.

On the fourth day she broke, and did not leave her chambers for a week.

When she eventually emerged, Glinda had been changed for good.

She made a promise to herself that she would spend as long as it took to fight for equal Animal rights, and it had taken her less time than she'd anticipated. Prejudice was still rife, but the laws were equal and Glinda knew the tide was beginning to turn. Soon, Oz would be as it once was and Glinda had done all she could, the only thing now was time, and this was something she did not have. This is why she'd begun the process to set up a democratically elected ruler, and though she knew her advisors- and most of Oz- assumed she would run for power, this was not the case. However, Glinda had ensured that there would be a fine leader to take her place, the last thing she wanted was to give power to another Wizard, or worse, a Morrible. That's not what Elphaba would have wanted. There would be ten Ozians running for power, and the most popular, the one who Glinda knew would win, was Madame Yackle. She was kind, witty and extremely intelligent. Perfect for the job.

Though if Glinda was honest with herself, which she had become rather good at doing since she was forced to lie to everyone else, she did not care who won, not really. It was only Elphaba's memory that gave her the strength to carry on, Elphaba's passion for fairness, Elphaba's hope for a better Oz. And now it was waning, overtaken by her nightly nightmares, horrendous flashbacks and ghastly visions of her melting best friend. She couldn't do it anymore, and now that the Animals were finally equal in law, and Yackle could take her place, she wouldn't have to.

She just had one more speech to get through; one last visit to make, and then it could be over.

"Ozians, I urge you all to vote in this, _your _election, for whoever you feel would be the best Supreme Ruler. Although as a fellow citizen I would like to suggest that Madame Yackle would be a fine leader." More applause greeted this pronouncement, and Glinda knew a truly _good _ruler would soon be in place.

"I have one final issue that I must speak to you about and it is..." Glinda trailed off, tears pricking at her eyes. She could do this, without breaking down; it would be her last chance to right a wrong that had been plaguing her since she'd made that ridiculous promise. "It is one that is very dear to my heart and I urge you all to listen closely as I tell you about a true hero of Oz." The citizens quieted at this statement.

Glinda swallowed and tried to smile. You can do this; she said to herself, you will do this, for her.

"I would like to tell you the tale of Elphaba Thropp."

* * *

In case anyone is interested, I was inspired to write this story after seeing Wicked a few days ago in London. Gina Beck is playing Glinda and she is incredible, the emotions she showed- especially in No One Mourns the Wicked- gave me the idea. It's probably going to be few chapters long and the next update should be within a week.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wounds of the Heart**

* * *

**A/N:** I really hope people are reading and enjoying this story because I'm having fun writing it. Please review and let me know your thoughts.

* * *

At the back of the large crowd stood a figure wrapped in a hooded black cloak. She'd gone to great pains to ensure that no one would see her face. She'd received some odd looks as the weather was rather pleasant, and although she knew she was taking a huge risk, she had to be there today. The past two years had been incredible for her to witness. She made sure that she was updated on all regular Oz news through some kindly Animals she'd befriended, particularly in relation to Supreme Ruler Glinda the Good. Ever since the first decree was issued regarding Animal rights, till a week prior when the final Animal restriction was lifted, she'd been desperate to venture to the Emerald City. Then she was informed of the Ozian elections, and she knew she couldn't stay away any longer. She was so proud of all Glinda had achieved and needed to see her in person one more time.

It had been exactly two years since Elphaba Thropp had seen Glinda Upland in the flesh. Although she was at the back of the crowd, a very handy magic spell Glinda had employed allowed for a larger image of her to be projected on the wall behind her, it had made Elphaba gasp to finally see her again.

She looks beautiful, Elphaba thought, as beautiful as ever...though perhaps more tired than I remember, and too thin.

This was a fair observation, unbeknownst to Elphaba and Oz, due to Glinda's nightmares she rarely slept for more than four hours a night, normally less. Glinda had painstakingly tried to hide the evidence of her exhaustion but even the best makeup techniques and small glamour spells were unable to completely remove the gaunt look permanently etched onto her face. This was not helped by the small amount of food she forced herself to consume, Glinda had lost her appetite two years ago and it had yet to return. She ate enough to keep herself reasonably healthy, and combined with her lack of sleep, this wasn't very healthy at all.

Elphaba continued to stare up at the blonde leader, brow furrowed beneath her thick cloak, trying to see what else looked different about her. She certainly held herself differently now, at Shiz Glinda- or Galinda- always exuded a certain confidence, it was part of what made her so attractive. Now though, now she seemed...stern...regal, yet reserved. Definitely not bubbly, perhaps not even happy, two aspects of Glinda's personality that Elphaba thought (and hoped) would never leave.

Elphaba chewed on her lip, the small seed of worry in her stomach quickly growing with every word that Glinda spoke. Did she have someone looking after her? A friend? A...lover? Elphaba grimaced, the idea of Glinda _with _anyone made her feel uncomfortable in a way she did not want to think about. Even memories of the blonde's past relationship with Fiyero caused feelings she tried hard not to examine, though that had become impossible in the last few days as she had begun her travel to the Emerald City, the memories inescapable at every turn.

After her supposed melting at Kiamo Ko, Elphaba and Fiyero eventually fled to a small abandoned farm far north of the old castle. They had stayed there for some time, and grew further and further apart as each day passed. Fiyero, although he denied it, was consumed with anger, at the Gale Force, at Elphaba, and especially at Glinda, something which caused countless arguments between the two supposed lovers. The scarecrow could not come to terms with his new form, no matter how often Elphaba reassured him. Perhaps their relationship could have survived this obstacle, but it was Fiyero's hatred of Glinda that finally ended their brief love affair. Fiyero blamed Glinda for almost everything that occurred since Elphaba's disastrous first meeting with the Wizard. He felt that after all that happened, he was an outcast, a deformed creature, and Glinda had 'got everything she'd ever wanted'. Passionate arguments erupted between the two fugitives and 18 months after they ran away together, Elphaba told Fiyero that she no longer loved him the way he desired.

Fiyero seemed to take this reasonably well, Elphaba had thought at the time. He'd asked her not to leave the farm, a request she had honoured. After all, where would she go? Two weeks after the conversation, Fiyero entered Elphaba's room, she remembered it well.

_"I'm leaving."_

_Elphaba stared at him, "And where are you going?"_

_"I don't know." His voice seemed empty; his whole straw face was expressionless. "Away from you._"

_Elphaba placed a hand on his arm, guilt curdling in her stomach, "Fiyero, listen to me. I'm sorry, for everything, I really am. But...you're all I've got, I'm all you've got, perhaps we should stick together for a time and-"_

_Fiyero's reply was fierce, full of an anger that Elphaba had never seen before in the former happy-go-lucky Prince. "If you're 'all I've got' then I should just set myself on fire now!" He softened for a moment, "I need some time away from you, now that we're not longer...an us. It's too hard, Fae, I can't do it."_

_"Where will you go?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Fiyero...if you think it's best then of course you should leave. I only ever wanted what was best for you."_

_His gaze hardened again, "Really? This is best for me? This half life? I'm a monster, Elphaba, you turned me into a monster that even you can't love!"_

_Elphaba sighed, knowing once again that her decision to end their relationship was the right one, why he wanted to be with her when he held so much hatred for her, she would never know. "Fiyero, I don't want to fight with you anymore. I've apologised more times than I can count. I'm sorry for what I did- you know I thought it was the right decision- and I'm even sorrier for how I feel, but it's not because of how you look! It's this, Fiyero, this anger you have, for me, for yourself, for Glinda-"_

_"Don't speak her name to me!"_

_It was Elphaba's turn to get angry, "And why not? She's my best friend!"_

_"Was." Said Fiyero, with a sneer._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me, Elphie." He said mockingly, "She was your best friend. Not anymore. Now you're dead to her."_

_"Get out!" She cried, traitorous tears threatened to burn their way down her emerald cheeks._

_"Gladly," He said_.

Fiyero had disappeared from the farm and Elphaba had not seen him since. It had been almost six months since he'd left and every day Elphaba thought about returning to the Emerald City, to Glinda, but she'd been afraid, and not just for her own safety. Part of her wondered how she'd feel if Glinda was ecstatically happy with her life and how difficult she might found that. But now, seeing her, she couldn't wish for anything else. Looking up at Glinda it was clear she'd not been happy for some time, evidently this was not obvious to the citizens, but it was crystal clear to the supposed wicked witch. What was she to do?

Without making a conscious decision to do so, Elphaba began to move forward through the thick crowd, desperately needing a closer view of her former roommate. Eventually, she made it near the front of the stage; she clutched her cloak tighter to her body and chanced a look up at the blonde.

Elphaba gasped, and this time not from Glinda's beauty. What has she done to herself? Elphaba thought with anguish, what's wrong with her?

In person, it was clear just how thin Glinda was. In fact, Elphaba suspected that the projection spell that had been cast to allow all the citizens to see their leader had somehow been altered to disguise how she really looked. Elphaba was stunned, and had so far not been hearing Glinda's speech, too focused on moving through the crowd carefully, she had not noticed the citizens shocked silence. Suddenly, she heard her name mentioned and she began to listen once more, a frown marring her emerald features.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wounds of the Heart**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, hope people are enjoying this story. If you are reading please review- I've been a little disappointed with the response I've gotten and would love to know peoples thoughts. Thank you to those who have reviewed, it is hugely appreciated :)

Hope you like this chapter, it's my favourite so far- especially the first speech and the end scene...read it, you'll know what I mean :)

* * *

"So you see, Ozians, Elphaba Thropp was not a wicked person, the very opposite in fact! She was used by the Wizard, just as you and I were used, except Elphaba paid for her supposed sins in a horrendous way! She was...she was..." Glinda struggled to finish her sentence, tears clouding her vision again. She had been waiting to give this speech for two years and now she had her chance, she had the attention of all citizens; they were finally ready to hear the truth so she couldn't stop now, no matter the pain it caused her. "She was murdered." Glinda finally managed to say. "Murdered for what she knew was right, for the Animals, for all of Oz! It is time for her story to be heard, I wish...I wish I had told you all of this from the beginning, even before she was...killed. But I was afraid, I was weak, and then I made an awful promise, citizens."

Glinda looked up at the crowd before her, their expectant faces hanging on her every word. "She made me promise that I would not clear her name, because," and Glinda's voice rose now, becoming stronger, surer, "because she was worried for _me_! She did not want anything to happen to _me_ if I told you the truth." Glinda looked down at her hands, struggling to find the words, "she was waiting to be murdered and yet she worried for me." And now came the big moment, a moment two years in the making, Glinda took a deep breath. "Ozians, does that sound like a wicked woman to you?"

Almost as one, the crowd roared back their answer, "_No_!"

For the first time in two years, Glinda truly smiled.

* * *

Beneath her cloak, Elphaba's jaw dropped open, she wasn't sure what amazed her most, Glinda's speech or the reaction it triggered. All around her the citizen's had begun to chant, it took her a moment to understand the repeated word, and when she heard it, tears welled in her eyes.

"El-pha-ba! El-pha-ba!"

She wiped them away before they could fall, barely acknowledging the burn it left on her hand. Elphaba shook her head, still holding the cloak tightly, but needing to clear her thoughts.

Glinda...she's done it. I can't believe it. The thought repeated and repeated. I can't believe it...I can't believe it.

Trying to calm down her racing mind, she tried to listen again. The chanting had finally died down- though the chills it gave her had yet to leave- and Glinda was speaking.

"A posthumous pardon will be issued clearing Elphaba Thropp of all crimes against Oz; in addition, a memorial will be erected in the centre of the city, honouring her life and struggles for all citizens."

A cheer erupted and Elphaba's heart pounded loud in her ears. Of all the things she had expected to happen during this trip...

"And now citizens, it is time for me to take my leave. I would again like to say how much I have appreciated the trust and faith you have placed in me, it has been an honour."

Elphaba stared up at Glinda, desperately wishing she could reveal herself, so she could thank Glinda, hold her, clutch her close and...Elphaba stopped that painful thought, unwilling and unable to let it continue.

"And so citizens, please vote today and choose a fair leader to assist with this great land. And whatever happens to me, please do not fret, I have fulfilled the goals I wanted. Long live Oz!"

The crowd roared back, "Long live Glinda!" and began to filter away as the good witch left the stage. They were chattering excitedly, some talking about Madame Yackle, some talking about the 'Wonderful Witch of the West', but Elphaba heard nothing. All she could think about was the last thing that Glinda said, 'And whatever happens to me, please do not fret, I have fulfilled the goals I wanted'. What did that mean? For some reason those words chilled Elphaba to the bone and she wasn't entirely sure why. None of the citizens seemed concerned but Elphaba felt sick.

Is she ill? She thought, is she hurt? What's going to happen to her?

It was that thought that caused Elphaba to make a decision, breaking the promise she'd made to herself on the way to the city: I won't seek her out again. I will listen to one speech and leave. I won't seek her out again.

But Elphaba couldn't help it now, and part of her knew this would happen; it's why it had taken her two years to return to the Emerald City. Yes, she was taking a risk, but a cloak and gloves had been fine protection so far and seemed unlikely to fail her, something she'd suspected all along. Elphaba had avoided the city, and Glinda, because she had known one glimpse would not be enough, now that she'd seen her once, she had to see her again.

* * *

Glinda stepped off the stage with the sound of her heart hammering in her ears. She couldn't believe she'd done it, she'd finally told the truth of her Elphaba and the citizens had reacted in a way she barely allowed herself to dream of. A tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly.

Not now, she thought, not yet.

Glinda made her way through the long hallways and up several flights of stairs before entering her chambers and locking the door behind her. She sat down on her bed, drew her knees to her chest and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

And then it started again, just as she knew it would, it had been getting worse lately, it had started a year ago on one awful night and in the last few months it had been increasing with horrifying frequency. She'd tried everything to make it go away, and no amount of breathing exercises, potions- she'd tried many- or even spells would stop it.

The scream.

Elphaba's scream.

Glinda placed her hands over her ears trying to block it out, though she knew it would know difference.

Please stop, she thought, please stop, please, _please_ stop...

"I'm sorry," she whispered aloud to her empty room. "I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry, Elphie. So sorry."

And then, just as soon as it had begun, it abruptly ended. Glinda cried harder, her ears still ringing from the sound, she knew what was next.

"You think that's enough?"

Glinda closed her eyes at the voice. "You're not real," she whispered, "you're not real."

"You think that by telling Oz what really happened to me, that it makes it okay?"

"Go away," she choked out. "You're not...not real."

"You didn't tell them what I coward you were, did you? Did you tell them about what you did to Nessa? No? Of course not. You're pathetic. You make me sick."

Glinda finally looked up, she wiped the tears from her face, her hands shaking as she did do. "Oh Elphie."

The figure of Elphaba Thropp, looking exactly as she had two years earlier, stood glaring down at the blonde witch. "Elphie?" She spat, "Don't pretend like you care, it all worked out for you, didn't it? You _wanted _me to die!"

"No!" Glinda cried, "No, Elphaba, please, I-"

"Please what, Glinda? What on earth could you have to beg me about? To not blame you? For getting me killed? How can I not when it's _all your fault!"_

Fresh tears erupted from Glinda, her sobs making it difficult to breathe, "I, I know. I'm sorry. I'm so, sorry. If I could change, I'd, I'd do anything, anything to change what happened!"

"Well you can't. You can't change it, because you killed me, I'm dead, Glinda. Happy now?"

"No!" Glinda cried, "I can never be happy again, not with you gone. I love you!"

"Love me?" Elphaba cackled bitterly, "Don't be ridiculous. You're incapable of love. Besides, look at where being loved by you gets people? Fiyero's gone, and that's your fault. I'm dead, you practically_ murdered _me! Your parents were killed nearly a year ago now, who would want to be loved by you, _Miss Glinda_?" She taunted mockingly.

Glinda had no response; she placed her head in her hands and cried harder.

"No!" shouted Elphaba, "You do not get to look away! Look at me, Glinda, look at what you did!"

Slowly, Glinda lifted her head up and gasped in horror. Elphaba was _melting _in front of her, her green skin practically sliding off her bones, slowly trickling down the protruding outline of her face.

"Elphie!" Glinda launched herself off her bed and tried to grasp her best friend, but as soon as her fingers made contact with the green witch, the vision disappeared entirely, with a final haunting voice left hanging in the air.

"You killed me, Glinda, end yourself like you ended me."

Glinda sunk to her knees, the tears completely colouring her vision. She felt sick, her head was pounding and heart was racing so fast that she thought it might jump through her throat; she couldn't live like this anymore.

"I will," she whispered, "I will."

* * *

Review? You know you want to :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Wounds of the Heart**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, thank you all so much for the reviews so far! You are awesome, feel free to keep it up :) Sorry about the delay with this chapter, I struggled with the flashback scene, so please let me know what you think. Hope you like it!

* * *

Elphaba stood at the edge of the stage, trying to decide how she was supposed to make some kind of contact with Glinda. Her whole world had just been tilted on its axis, what would happen if she just pulled of her cloak and allowed her green skin to be seen?

It's not worth the risk, she thought, it's too dangerous.

The magnitude of what had just occurred did not escape her, she was no longer a fugitive, she was _free_. But although her name was now clear, she was also supposed to be dead. A large part of her couldn't but wonder whether it was easier for the Ozians to accept a dead green witch than a live one. She instinctively clutched her robe tighter and tried to make a decision, and then, as if guided by the Unnamed God himself, she spied a familiar face and inspiration struck her.

The familiar face in question was not someone she'd ever been acquainted with, but was definitely someone she recognised, a young girl, Glinda's personal handmaiden.

The girl could not have been older than 18, she had flaming red hair and was small in stature; she also held a distinct look of worry written across her pretty features.

Elphaba strode over to her as fast as she could, and added a limp and hunch to her cloaked features. "Young girl!" She called out, purposefully disguising her voice with a gravelly tone, hoping it made her seem far older than she actually was.

The girl stopped and turned towards the cloaked figure, "Yes? Can I help you ma'am?"

"You work with Glinda the Good?"

The girl bit her lip, "I did ma'am, but if you heard her speech she doesn't need anyone to work for her anymore."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that young lady; you seem to care for her a great deal."

The girl nodded, and seemed almost relieved to talk to someone, "Yes, ma'am, I do. I'll be sad to see Her Goodness go."

Elphaba said a silent prayer to herself, unsure if this tactic would work, "I am too, young lady. I have known Glinda the Good since before she received her title, back when she was growing up in the Upper Uplands."

The girl was clearly interested, "Really? What was she like?"

Elphaba smiled under her hood, she was in with a chance, "Oh such a sweet young woman, it was clear even then she was meant for great things. Did you know she was stepping down today?"

"No, Ma'am, I don't think anyone did."

"And do you know what she's planning to do now?"

The young girl paused, clearly now becoming slightly worried that she was conversing with a complete stranger with a hooded face. "Why do you ask?"

This is it, Elphaba, she mentally psyched herself, you have to phrase this right.

"Well...can I trust you, young lady?"

"Of course!" The young girl straightened at this question.

"I think that Glinda has been under a lot of strain over the last two years, and now she needs a break from her time as Supreme Ruler." Elphaba paused and was pleased to see the handmaiden nod in agreement. "I am planning to meet with her to help relieve some of her stress, growing up she was like a granddaughter to me, and I'd like to surprise her, hopefully that'd make her smile."

The redhead said nothing for a moment, and then smiled. "I think that would be just lovely." She leaned in closer as if to make sure no one would overhear, "Between you and me, Ma'am, I think Her Goodness could use a few more smiles, she seems sad lately."

Elphaba's heart clenched at this, making her more determined to follow through with her plan. She had to see Glinda again, if only to make sure that she was alright.

"Well then young lady, would you mind tell me where Her Goodness is off to next?" Elphaba held her breath.

The girl looked unsure now, "I don't know..."

"What did you say your name was again, young lady?"

"Anarie."

"What a pretty name! Well I hate to put you in an uncomfortable position, Anarie, it's just that I know how happy it would made Miss Glinda if I could surprise her, put a smile back on her pretty face, like you said, she could use a few more smiles."

Anarie softened at this, "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt...I don't think I can help you much though, but I did see her looking at an Ozian map the day before last, she seemed to be planning a trip." Anarie sighed, "I suppose it's where she intends to stay now she is no longer Ruler. Though I've never heard of the place she was looking at...to be honest I'm not sure I can remember the name."

"Try!" Elphaba urged quickly, she then coughed and remembered her character. "If you could try Miss Anarie I know that myself and Her Goodness would be most grateful."

"Well, I _think _Her Goodness was looking at somewhere called...Kiamano Kol?"

"Kiamo Ko!" Elphaba gasped.

"Yes, that's the place! Do you know it?"

Elphaba was struck silent, why would Galinda go back to that castle? It certainly didn't hold good memories for either them and as far she knew it had been completely abandoned. Elphaba felt a rush of sadness flood through her as remembered her final goodbye to the good witch, the tears streaking down her beautiful face and the light that seemed to fade from her crystal blue eyes. Elphaba couldn't imagine what Glinda would be trying to find at Kiamo Ko, the idea of the blonde alone in the castle caused a shiver down her spine. Something was wrong with Glinda, she was sure of it, she had to follow her there and find out the truth.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Elphaba was pulled from her thoughts by Anarie, who was staring at her worriedly.

"I...yes, yes I am. Thank you for your help, Anarie. I must be going now." And before the young woman could say anything else, Elphaba turned and walked away as fast as she could, with memories she'd tried so hard to forget, forcing themselves to the surface again.

_"Elphie, please! You have to get out of here! They're coming for you and they're going to kill you! Please, Elphie, just go! I...I can head them off, I'll distract them and you can fly away, you just need to go now!"_

_Elphaba shook her head and grasped Glinda by the arms. "You need to leave, quickly."_

_Tears were now rolling down Glinda's cheeks, "You're not listening to me, Elphaba! They're going to kill you! I'm sorry about Nessa, so sorry, but I promise I'm telling the truth!"_

_The green girl smiled sympathetically, "I know you are, Glinda."_

_"Then why are you still here?"_

_Elphaba's heart broke at this, she opened her mouth to speak but was halted by Chistery handing her a note. She read it quickly, barely having time to let its message sink in before Glinda questioned her._

_"It's Fiyero, isn't it?" _

_Elphaba found herself nodding, going along with a plan that broke her own heart in the process. "We've seen his face for the last time," She found herself saying, while the same thought repeated itself over and over: I'll never see Glinda again, I'll never see Glinda again._

_ Elphaba took a deep breath, "It's time I surrender," She said gently. "It's time, Glinda."_

_"No!" The blonde witch cried, "You can't, they'll murder you! Just...let me speak to them; I'll them everything, the truth at last!" _

_"No!" Elphaba's heart sped up at this, the idea of Ginda putting herself in danger made her feel physically ill. "You can't! They'll turn against you too. Promise me, Glinda. Promise me you won't tell them, that you won't try and clear my name."_

_"I..."_

_"Promise me!"_

_Glinda let out a sob, "Okay, Elphie, I promise. But why? I don't understand!"_

_Elphaba tried to smile, but tears were threatening to fall. "You don't have to. Just know I believe in you. You're so much stronger than you think. I...I am done, Glinda, but you can do so much. Here." Elphaba handed her the Grimmerie. "You'll need this." _

_"I can't read it," Glinda said softly, unable to look Elphaba in the eyes._

_"You'll learn," She said, "I know you can."_

_Both witches were silent for a moment before Elphaba spoke again, "Glinda, I need to tell you-"_

_"No! Let me. Elphie, I just need you to know that no one has meant more to me than you." Glinda sobbed again and took one deep breath, trying to finish what she knew she had to say. "My Mother once told me that friends come and go, but it's the purest friendships that last forever, like handprints on your heart. That's what you are to me, Elphie." She raised a hand and clutched it to her chest. _

_Elphaba leaned forward and took Glinda's hand in her own, she was shaking and uncertainty was coursing through her, but she had to do this, it would be better for Glinda, it would keep her safe. "You're my only friend, Glinda."_

_Glinda managed a shaky smile, "And I've had so many." And Elphaba laughed softly. "But you're the only one that's meant anything, the one...the only one that matters."_

_"If...if I never see you again, I just want you to know that you've helped shape me, in a way that I don't think I understood until this moment. You've made me a better person."_

_Glinda leaned in and wiped a tear from Elphaba's eye. "Don't cry," She whispered, "You'll burn yourself."_

_"Glinda..." Elphaba pulled the smaller girl towards her and hugged her close, placing a gentle kiss on her golden hair._

_"You've changed me too, Elphie," Her voice was muffled, her words choked with sobs and the pressure of Elphaba's body. "The best parts of me are because of you, I...you've changed me for the better."_

_Elphaba kissed her again, "For good." She said, "I think for the both of us."_

_They broke apart as a loud crashing sound echoed through the castle._

_"Quick! You have to hide." Elphaba dragged Glinda to a cupboard, "You'll be safe in here."_

_Glinda allowed herself to be pushed to safety and stopped, raising her unsteady hands to stoke Elphaba's emerald cheeks. She tried once more, "Please don't do this. Just run away! Or...or stay with me. I'll protect you, we'll face them together."_

_For a moment Elphaba was tempted, the idea sounded so appealing, staying with Glinda, working together, not running away with Fiyero, something that now seemed like her only option. "Glinda..."_

_"Please, Elphie?"_

_Elphaba bit her lip. She had no time! She couldn't...could she? ...No, it would be too dangerous, Glinda could get hurt. It was that thought that finally cemented her decision. _

_"Hold out, my sweet," She whispered. "Hold out if you can." She dropped one last kiss on Glinda's forehead and closed the door. Trying her best to ignore the heartbreaking sobs she could hear behind it. _

* * *

Review? You know you want to :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Wounds of the Heart**

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews so far, I love reading them all and they give me inspiration to carry on writing this story- which is becoming far longer than I'd originally anticipated! I hope you like this chapter- please let me know your thoughts/likes/criticisms- the next one will be the biggie :P

* * *

Glinda sat in her chambers attempting to take deep and calming breaths, the only evidence of her previous tears were her slightly reddened eyes. She pulled at her green dress, it was too big for her, like most of her clothes, and kept slipping down her shoulder. Glinda wiped her eyes and looked at the bag beside her; it was small, holding another dress rolled into a ball, the Grimmerie and a black pointed hat. She pulled it out of the bag and clutched it to her chest.

Oh Elphie, she thought. I miss you so much. I'm so sorry. I hope I get to see you soon, I hope you won't hate me.

She sat there for a while, her thoughts full of Elphaba and the decision she had made. After a time she heard a knock at her door. She sighed, wiped her eyes again, placed the hat gently into her bag and forced a smile onto her pretty features.

"Please come in."

The door opened and Anarie walked in. "Hello, Your Goodness."

"Ana, I believe I've asked you several times to call me Glinda."

The young girl curtsied, "I'm sorry...Miss Glinda. It'll take me some time to get used to that." She paused and her features saddened. "Though I suppose I won't have the opportunity to do so now. You're leaving us, aren't you, Miss?"

Glinda looked up sharply, panic swiftly crossing her face, "Excuse me?"

Anarie looked puzzled, "Er, the Emerald City? Your speech today...and I saw you looking at a map yesterday, plus your bag," Anarie gestured to the one on the bed next to Glinda

Glinda inwardly relaxed, "Yes, Anarie. I shall be departing shortly."

"And what are you going to do when you return, Miss Glinda?"

"Return?"

"To the Emerald City I mean. Are you going to settle here? Or perhaps go back to Upper Uplands?"

Glinda was silent; she had neither the energy nor strength to lie.

Anarie ducked her head and blushed, "I'm sorry, Your Goodness, it's not my place to ask."

Glinda smiled again, and even Anarie noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. "No, no. Don't apologise, Ana. You've served me well these past two years; I understand you must be curious as to where your future lies."

"No, Miss!" Anarie shook her head quickly, her red locks flying back and forth. "It's not that. I'm just...well, please forgive the impertinence but...I'm concerned about you, Ma'am. That's all. I just...just want to know that you'll be well."

Glinda didn't know what to say, she felt completely undeserving of this sort of honest devotion. She knew how the majority of Ozians felt about her, but they'd only seen what she wanted them to see, Ana was different, and had been her only companion for the past two years. Glinda was fond of her, cared for her and in some small way Ana reminded her of Elphie...

"You need not worry about me, Ana; I simply ask that you look after yourself. That's my only wish."

"Your Goodness...?"

"I'll be leaving now." Glinda stood up abruptly and grabbed her bag.

Anarie stared at her with wide eyes. "Miss Glinda...I-"

Glinda wouldn't- couldn't- meet her penetrating gaze. "If Madam Yackle triumphs in the election today, you will find a position open for you. I have spoken of you quite highly and she is more than happy to take you under her wing if she succeeds."

Anarie said nothing for a moment, the curtsied. "Thank you, Ma'am."

Glinda walked to the door of her chambers, she did not turn around, but spoke softly, her words barely loud enough for Anarie to hear. "Thank you, Anarie. For all that you've done. Please take of yourself."

Glinda walked through the door, Anarie's last words echoing in her ears.

"You as well, Miss Glinda, you as well."

* * *

Elphaba flew high into the sky, free once more. She loved the feeling, it felt like...defying gravity, her blood was pumping and she felt happier than she'd been in months. Soon, she would see Glinda once again, though how this would happen she did not know. Elphaba had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that things were not right with her former roommate, she couldn't erase the look she'd seen on Glinda's face...she seemed so tired and withdrawn, like the weight of the world had been resting on her shoulders. Though in a way, it had. Glinda had charged herself with righting the wrongs carried out in the name of the Wizard and she'd been so successful. Glinda had accomplished so much in two years; more than Elphaba had thought was possible.

And now she's gone. Left. Why? She has achieved so much and it's like she's stopped at the finishing line, giving someone else the opportunity to cross it for her. I don't understand, Elphaba thought, what is she thinking?

* * *

It's nearly over, thought Glinda, nearly over. She sat forward in the carriage, her hands rubbing nervously together.

"Here would be perfection, Mikel." The carriage came to a stop and Mikel jumped out, opening the door for Glinda.

"Are you sure, Your Goodness?" Mikel frowned and looked around. "It seems like we're in the middle of nowhere."

Glinda stepped out and forced a smile at the kindly man, she did not want anyone- not even Mikel- to know the location of Kiamo Ko. She had no urge to be found.

"I am certain, thank you."

He looked unsure, but felt unable to protest, this was _Glinda the Good_. "When shall I collect you?"

"There's no need, Mikel, I will return of my own accord.

"Ma'am?" He stared at her uncertainly for a moment, shifting from foot to foot, obviously still unsure if he could leave her on the road alone.

"Goodbye, Mikel," she said, politely but dismissively.

He shook his head ruefully and bowed briefly, "Take care, Your Goodness."

"You as well." Glinda waited until Mikel entered the carriage and set off back towards the Emerald City. She watched the coach for a few minutes, until it was near impossible to distinguish from the horizon itself, she wanted to be sure he could not follow. Glinda picked up her bag; she opened it and pulled out the black hat, her most precious possession. She looked down at it and saw a tear fall from her face onto its sharp brim.

No, she told herself briskly. No more tears, I'm done with crying. It's time to finish this.

Glinda took a deep calming breath, threw a glance over her shoulder and headed off the paved road, towards a grassy path that she knew would lead to the castle, to Kiamo Ko, to the end.

* * *

The next chapter our girls will be reunited! So you should totally review and tell me if you're as excited for it as I am :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Wounds of the Heart**

* * *

**A/N: **So here it is! The girls finally meet again, though it may not be quite what you were expecting :P I've been working on this little scene for a while so please let me know what you think of it.

Thank you for all the reviews so far! I appreciate them all and they truly give me inspiration with my writing, so please keep them up- they brighten my day :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Elphaba landed her broom, dropped her bag and dusted herself off, the journey had taken longer than she'd anticipated, it had been a long time since she'd been to Kiamo Ko. She looked around, and as expected, saw no one. She wondered if Glinda was inside already, it was impossible to tell, the castle looked as empty and foreboding as ever. She felt a sense of dread as she looked up at the steep walls, why was Glinda here? What could make her return to this place that only held upsetting memories and broken promises?

_"Elphie! Let's go outside, let's go to town! I'm boooored!" Galinda jumped on to Elphaba's bed and bounced up and down until the green girl put down the book she was reading._

_"Galinda, I told you, I have homework. As do you for that matter, perhaps you should get started?"_

_"No! We had class this morning; it's not due for ages!"_

_Elphaba tried to look stern but failed miserably, how was she supposed to keep a straight face when Galinda was pouting so adorably?_

_"Ages? Try five days."_

_"See? that's aaaages away!" Galinda bounced on the bed again and smiled at her roommate. "Don't you want to do something fun?"_

_Elphaba picked up her book again. "Galinda, I promise if you just let me finish this chapter we can do something together later."_

_Galinda pouted again and sighed dramatically. "Fine, I'll go find Milla to have some lunch, but when I come back you promise we can to do something?"_

_"I promise."_

_Galinda paused and the air seemed to change between the two girls, the blonde's face turned serious, "You won't leave before I come back, will you?"_

_Elphaba put down her book and stared at her friend, for some reason this felt like a serious question and she couldn't work out why. "I won't." She said slowly, "I promise I won't leave."_

_At that, the brightness seemed to jump back into Galinda's eyes, she beamed at her green friend, skipped towards her and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, yay! I can't wait, Elphie!" Galinda grabbed her handbag by the door and ran out of the room, "Don't study too hard!" She said, before she slammed the door and began to make her way to Milla's room._

_Elphaba stood staring at the closed door, her heart beating fast from their brief hug, and Galinda's words- serious words- echoing through her head._

_She smiled and whispered to the now empty room, "I promise." Before picking up her book once more._

* * *

Glinda walked slowly into the room, she could feel her heart pounding in her ears and she felt sick to her stomach. It was time to face what she'd avoided for so long; she looked up and unintentionally gasped at the sight before her. She fell to her knees, dropping her bag and Elphaba's hat, and gently touched the stain in front of her.

This was it, this was where Elphaba died.

Glinda felt a familiar tingle creep up her spine, she could feel the clamminess of her palms, and she felt faint.

"No," She whispered to the empty room, "Not here, please not here." Her words made no difference, they never did.

Glinda, still on her knees, recoiled from the stain in front of her, as if it was the cause of the sound- the scream- that was beginning to rapidly increase in volume.

"Stop it," She cried, "Stop!" Glinda backed up quickly until she crashed into something behind her. Tears were once again clouding her vision and she hated herself for them, though knew she had no way of halting their path. She looked up at the object behind her, the scream was ringing in her ears, she could barely see through her tears, but as she recognised what she'd backed in to, her heart grew cold.

It was a cupboard.

Such a simple object, dusty and old, holding no threat whatsoever, but to Glinda it was so much more. To Glinda it was a sign of her final act of cowardice to her former best friend, it was where she hid away as her Elphaba melted, it was the end of the carefree girl she was and it had turned her into the broken woman she had become.

Vaguely, she noticed the screaming had stopped. She ran a hand over the dusty wood, and for the first time since that terrible night over two years ago, she felt anger flood through her veins.

Fury.

"We could have fought them," She whispered. "You didn't have to die." Her voice rose up in the empty room, "Why didn't you listen to me? Why?"

Glinda stood up, her whole body was shaking, and tears were still streaming down her pale face. Without thinking she drew back her fist and punched the cupboard as hard she could, pain filtered through her hand, though she paid it no attention, soon she wouldn't be feeling a thing. "You never listened!" She yelled, anguish and rage colouring her voice. "Damn you, Elphaba Thropp! Damn you!" And with that last remark Glinda threw herself against the hard wood and started pounding it with her fists.

* * *

Elphaba closed the heavy door behind her and stared at the staircase before her, was Glinda just a floor above her? Elphaba felt nerves fluttering in her stomach.

What am I doing? She thought, what am I supposed to do, just go up to her, tap her on the shoulder and tell her I faked my own death but I missed you?

She shook her head and sighed, what to do, what to do...

I didn't think this through, she thought, I shouldn't have come. She's probably fine, it's me, I miss her, I want to see her again, am I being selfish? I left because I thought it would keep her safe, that it would be the best thing for her, what if that's still true?

Suddenly, Elphaba heard a sound above her; it sounded...like furniture was being thrown around. She looked up and bit at the ceiling and bit her lip with worry, "Glinda?" She whispered, "Is that you?"

And then she heard it, Glinda's voice, Glinda's angry, crying voice.

"Damn you, Elphaba Thropp! Damn you!"

And with that, it seemed the decision had been made for her, with no conscious thought to do so, Elphaba found herself sprinting up the stairs, her long legs taking two steps at a time as she ran towards Glinda's anguished cries.

Elphaba burst into the room, vaguely noting a sense of irony that it was the same one where they'd parted two years earlier, and stared in horror at the scene before her.

Glinda, who hasn't noticed Elphaba's entrance, was pounding her fists against a cupboard door, with such force that the wood was cracking before her. Her hands were bleeding; she was crying, great wracking cries that caused her breath to rasp out in heaving sobs.

Elphaba didn't know what to do, she was struck dumb at the sight before her and it took her a moment to open her mouth and speak. "Stop!" She finally said, "Stop it, Glinda!"

Of all the things Elphaba had expected to happen when she and Glinda were finally reunited, and she had daydreamed about the moment since almost the second they parted, the look of venom that Glinda shot at her was at the very bottom of the list.

"Get out!" Glinda screeched, "I'm done with you, with this!"

Elphaba felt tears prick at her eyes and shock pierce her heart, she took a step towards the crying blonde, "Glinda-"

"No! You stay away, you hear me! I won't be tortured by you anymore!"

"I don't understand!" Elphaba cried back, "I thought you'd be-"

"I don't care! I don't want to listen to what you have to say anymore! Go and melt, away from me!"

Elphaba reared back at this last phrase, she barely felt the burn of the tears streaking down her emerald face, the pain at Glinda's words was all consuming.

She tried once more, "Glinda-"

"No! Stop talking! I know what you are and what you want and I'll do it, but I don't want the last thing I see to be your monstrous face!"

Elphaba flinched as if struck; she didn't understand what was happening, why she'd caused this reaction. She'd expected anger, tears, hurt. A small part of her, one that she tried not to address, hoped for happiness perhaps, dare she think it, even love. Not this though, this _fury_. She'd not been prepared, and, not for the first time, she cursed her decision to leave with Fiyero. And now? Now she had no idea what she should do or how she could deal with this awful situation. So Elphaba did the only thing she knew how to do, she cast one last look at Glinda's frenzied body, her wild eyes and bleeding hands, and fled from the room as quick as she'd entered it.

* * *

Glinda sat against the cupboard, she had her knees clutched to her chest and her tears had finally stopped. Her heart had finally slowed down to a normal resting rate and her knuckles were aching, she knew the self inflicted wounds would need cleaning to remove the splinters, but she didn't care. She felt empty and drained, and confused, terribly confused. The vision of Elphaba, it had been so...unlike all of those she'd experienced in the past. She couldn't remember exactly how many times she'd seen the image of her former best friend, but each time it had occurred the...hallucination or whatever it was, had been completely different than the one she'd witnessed today in Kiamo Ko.

For one thing, this Elphaba had left when she'd asked it to, as in physically left the room. Previously she'd...Glinda struggled even thinking the word, melted in front of her. Glinda sighed and felt a rush of guilt creep into her chest, yes the vision hadn't been real, but she'd said things that now made her feel sick.

Glinda was tired, she didn't want to think about what she'd seen in the past and she didn't want to consider what she'd witnessed today. She was done with feeling broken, with struggling to manage her everyday thoughts and feelings. The life she had strived to create since that day two years earlier had never felt like her own. Glinda had been playing a role, the character of Glinda the Good, who was kind and brave and strong. And Glinda felt like she was none of these things, she was weak, cowardly and more than anything, she missed her Elphie. She missed her intelligence, her wit; she missed her bravery, her courage and convictions. Most of all Glinda missed the way she felt when Elphaba was alive, because with Elphie, Glinda felt like the world had some point to it, that there was a reason to go on living.

Now she was alone, and had no reason to go on anymore.

* * *

I'm pretty nervous about this chapter, so please review and let me know what you thought of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wounds of the Heart**

* * *

**A/N: **You guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't tell you just how much I appreciate them and how much inspiration they gave me. I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter, I really struggled with it- and also my uni dissertation is due on Wednesday so the last few weeks I've had little time for writing this story, which sucks 'cause I'm having so much fun with it.

Anyway, please continue to let me know your thoughts, and thanks again for the reviews, they really do make me smile. I hope you like this chapter, and don't hate me too much with how it ends :P

* * *

Elphaba slumped to the floor at the bottom of the long staircase; she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her dress and hissed at the burning sensation that seemed to course through her body. She couldn't help but remember the last time Glinda had helped her heal her burning tears, just before they had left to meet the Wizard for the first time...things seemed to be so much simpler then.

_"Elphie, what's wrong?"_

_Galinda had skipped in to the room in a delightfully good mood, she'd just been to the History office where she'd received a good grade for an assignment and she knew this was down to Elphaba assisting her with the reading. She was ready to celebrate with her roommate but saw now that Elphaba was sitting on her bed trying not to cry._

_Elphaba sniffed once and shook her head, "I'm fine, Galinda. Did you get your essay back? How did you do?" _

_Galinda ran over and sat next to her green roommate, "That doesn't matter, it's just homework!" This got a half smile, as Galinda was hoping it would. "Now tell me what's the matter?"_

_Elphaba nodded wordlessly and handed over the letter she'd just received._

_'Elphaba,_

_I bid you to refrain from irritating me with your Shizian exploits. The Unnamed God, in all His glorious wisdom, has given me great work to complete and I have no time to converse with you. _

_Tell Nessarose that I love her and pray the Great Spirit is with her always._

_Father.'_

_Galinda's face wrinkled in disgust, "Your Father sent you this?"_

_Elphaba nodded and a lone tear trickled down her face, leaving a red burn in its trail._

_"Oh, Elphie! Don't cry, you'll only hurt yourself!" Galinda quickly ran to the bathroom to collect a washcloth and a bottle of oil. Gently, carefully, she wiped the tear away and dabbed some oil in its place. "You listen to me, Elphaba Thropp. Your Father is completely stupidifying, if he can't see what a wonderful girl you are then it's his own loss. Are you listening, Miss Elphaba?"_

_Elphaba shook her head, "But..." She trailed off at the firm look on Galinda's face._

_"No, Elphie. I'm being serious," Galinda wiped again at the red mark. "You need not pay his words any attention because he's wrong." Galinda flipped her hair and smiled. "I am Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands and I am always right."_

_Now Elphaba gave a genuine smile, "What about when you were trying to clean your shoes last week and the spell you used accidently turned them orange?" _

_Galinda pretended to think for a moment, "It was meant to be," She said with a grin, "I have the perfect dress that will match that colour."_

_And Elphaba laughed._

_"Now come on," She got up from the bed and pulled her green friend by the hand._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Out!" Galinda cried happily, "I'm not letting you stay here and brood over that...over that, horrible man! Thanks to my smartifying roommate I received a 75 on my essay so I am taking her out for tea, it'll be fun!"_

_And before Elphaba could protest, Galinda dragged her through the door, both girls laughing, Elphaba's tears forgotten. _

Elphaba sighed at the memory, she got up slowly, walked to her bag lying on the ground and pulled out a bottle of oil, dabbing some onto her raw cheeks and aching face. She didn't need a mirror to tell her that she was burned, but knew from previous experiences that as long as her tears stains were treated, she'd be left with no scars.

On the inside however, well that was a different story. Elphaba was struck by what she could only describe as agonising disbelief, the things Glinda had said...those words would scar Elphaba far more than any drop of water ever could. She just couldn't understand how she could inspire so much hatred from the tiny blonde. Even though she'd expected anger, she had also expected some form of happiness that she was alive, something to show that Glinda had missed her. Elphaba's heart clenched at the idea that she could have felt so much for the blonde without those feelings being returned, even in the smallest amount.

What was she supposed to do now? Go back to the empty farm? Try to find Fiyero? No, that wasn't an option anymore, even if it was she wouldn't want to be with the scarecrow again, he had changed, and in more than just his physical appearance. She no longer loved him, and part of her wondered if she ever really had...another part of her, one she'd tried so hard to ignore since that first fateful trip to the Emerald City, wondered if the love she felt for him was trying to replace the love she had for another...for Glinda.

Elphaba shook her head; it was useless thinking these pointless thoughts. Glinda had made it perfectly clear how she felt and now Elphaba was lost once again and needed a new direction. But where would that lead? Nessa was gone; she and Fiyero had finished long ago and Glinda...Glinda wanting nothing to do with her. What was she to do now?

Elphaba grasped her small bag and picked up her broomstick, she stared down at it glumly, trying to decide where to fly to, when a thought struck her. Something that Glinda had said.

_"I know what you are and what you want and I'll do it, but I don't want the last thing I see to be your monstrous face!"_

There was something about this that didn't add up, yes hearing the last phrase had been like a knife to the heart, but that wasn't what Elphaba was focussing on. I know what you are...I know what you want...something didn't make sense and Elphaba felt a new rush of determination flood through her. If Glinda hated her...so be it, but she couldn't leave the blonde witch until she heard the full story, Elphaba owed it to herself to hear the truth, no matter how much it pained her to do so.

* * *

Glinda stared down at the book in front of her. Somehow it didn't seem right to destroy it, after all it was the last thing that Elphaba gave her, but she knew she couldn't leave it out in the open; it was far too dangerous. No matter how little she actually cared about the future, she knew that Elphaba would want her to ensure its safety, and therefore its secrecy. She ran her hands over its covers, such a small innocuous thing, yet Glinda knew the Grimmerie held great, and therefore terrifying, power. In the years that had passed since she'd received the book, Glinda had spent a good deal of time studying the spells and to her great surprise; she'd been able to read some of the mysterious writings it held.

It was strange though, it only seemed to be spells she required at the time, as if the book knew exactly what she needed. Glinda opened the book to a well used page and muttered a few words under her breath, reversing the glamour she'd employed so effectively over the past two years. Immediately she felt her dress loosen even more as her true drawn shape came into view, she knew that if she looked into a mirror her that her unhealthy state would be plain to see. Not that it mattered anymore.

Idly, Glinda flicked through the pages, not entirely sure what she was looking for and still short of an idea as to how she could deal with the book. And then, she found it, the perfect spell and one she was certain she had never seen before. She whispered out the words at the top of the page.

"Hide from the unworthy."

She scanned down and almost smiled as she read the enchantment in front of her; it was exactly what she needed. She turned back towards the cupboard- noting that although the front was heavily splintered- it was still intact and would be the perfect resting place for the Grimmerie. Not to mention Glinda felt it somewhat fitting that where she had lost herself, the right person may find their power.

Glinda placed the book gently in the dark cupboard and read aloud for what she knew would be her last spell. There was a flash of light, and, much to her surprise the Grimmerie did not change. Glinda glared at the book and opened it up to the correct spell again; its words seemed to taunt her.

'The worthy will see, the worthless will not.'

"I'm not," She gritted out, "I'm not worthy." Her words had no effect and the book stayed as it was. Glinda sighed, shut the cover and closed the cupboard door.

There was no way to debate with a book, she could only pray that the spell worked and the Grimmerie would be hidden from those who would misuse its powers.

Glinda walked over to her bag which was empty, except for a dress, a dress folded up tight to hide the object within it, she pulled it free and saw it glitter in the moonlight.

A knife.

Glinda had debated long and hard as to what method she should use to end her life. Her first thought had been a spell, though try as she might she found the Grimmerie completely unhelpful in that regard. And one day when she was meeting Ozians in the marketplace, she heard the tale of an elderly man, who had been made a widower after 50 years of marriage. This man had lasted 6 months on his own before he decided to end his suffering and had used a knife to do so. Glinda was told this story by the sorrowful friends and family he'd left behind, they spoke of their sadness and grief at what they described as a 'terrible, thoughtless action'. However Glinda could understand his decision perfectly, she felt like a grieving widow and, just like that man, was tired of carrying on each day without the one person she needed.

And the knife in front of her would finally rid of her pain.

She stood up and took off her dress, standing in just a slip; she shivered as the cold night air brushed her skin. She picked up the knife, and as the sharp tip touched her breast, she shivered again, though this time it wasn't the cold.

With the blade in position she looked out the window and saw the moon, it was full and bright. She sighed once more and spoke what she believed would be her final words.

"I'm sorry, Elphie, I shall be with you soon."

* * *

Please review and let me know your thoughts- the good, the bad, and the ugly :)

Also just wanted to say a particular thank you to musicalvampirelove and CarolTeixeiraC who win the award for making me laugh the most with their reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Wounds of the Heart**

* * *

**A/N:** Guys, I'm so sorry about the wait. This chapter was really difficult to write and I felt like it was quite an important one and needed to be as good as I could make it. I'm really sorry and will do my best to make sure you're not waiting as long for the next one.

Thank you so much for the reviews so far, you guys all rock my socks off and help me find the inspiration to finish this story. There were several reviews that made me laugh out loud from the last chapter so please keep 'em coming :) Let me know what you think of this one- the good and the bad- I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Glinda felt the bite of the knife as it was pressed to her chest; she glanced down at it briefly and could see a tear of blood streak its way down her body. She looked out at the window once more, and braced herself to pull down on the blade with all her strength.

Suddenly, she heard a cry behind her, and then she felt something barrel into her at lightning speed. Glinda gasped as she felt the blade cut its way across her chest as she collapsed to the floor. She lay there for a second that felt like an eternity, she didn't understand what happened or what was lying on top of her, and then she felt the pressure on her back released and heard a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elphaba cried. "What were you thinking?" Elphaba stared down at the tiny blonde; her heart was pounding with adrenaline, anguish and rage. She bent down next to her former roommate and picked up the knife. She glared at it for a moment, and noticed splotches of blood on the sharp blade. Elphaba threw the knife across the room as hard as she could, feeling some satisfaction as it hit the wall with a loud clatter.

"Glinda, you could have killed yourself! Is that what you wanted? I know you hate me now and..." Elphaba faltered. "You're obviously more than entitled to feel that way, but you can't be so stupid! If I hadn't of been here you'd be gone, Glinda! Why? Why would you try and do such a thing?"

Elphaba sank to her knees besides Glinda, who was still lying in a heap on the cold wooden floor. "Are you listening to me?" She asked sharply, the panic still flooding through her.

Glinda gazed up at the green witch, her blue eyes wide. "Am I..." She finally spoke. "Am I dead?"

Elphaba frowned and reached a hand towards the little blonde, her frown deepened as Glinda flinched away from her touch. "Glin..."

"Am I dead?" She asked again, "Do you hate me? Is this my hell?"

"Glinda...did you hit your head?"

"Answer me!" Glinda cried back, her eyes darting around the room, confusion echoing through her.

"No! You're not dead. Why would you think that?"

"Are you...are you real?" Her voice was tentative this time, shaky and unsure.

"Glinda...you know I am..."

"I don't understand," She whispered. Glinda looked down at the red staining her slip; she could see a thin line across her chest where the blade had cut her. She pressed a hand to it and hissed at the pain.

"You're hurt," Elphaba said with some distress. "Here, let me..." Elphaba ripped a piece of cloth from her black dress and pressed it to Glinda's wound.

I can feel her, was Glinda's only thought.

She could feel her, she could feel the pain from the knife and the pressure of Elphaba's hand, she could see her breath in the cool night air and feel the heat of her body.

I can feel her.

"Elphie? Is it...is it really you?"

Elphaba's face wrinkled in uncertainty. "Yes." She finally said, possibly getting some kind of sense that Glinda needed to hear her presence confirmed. "It's me, Glinda, I'm here."

Glinda felt tears burn in her eyes and a sob escaped her before she could stop it. Her mind was a mess and she couldn't keep track of the thoughts flooding through it. "You're dead." She finally managed to say, almost choking on the words.

"No, Glinda, I'm not. I..." Elphaba didn't know what to say, of all the things she'd been expecting when she walked back into the room, seeing Glinda with the knife was the worst thing she could think of. And now Glinda seemed to be having some kind of breakdown in front her, it made Elphaba's heart ache in her chest. She dabbed again at the smaller girls wound and was pleased to see the bleeding had stopped.

"I'm not dead." She finally said, deciding to save explanations for later. Did Glinda even know that they'd met barely an hour before? "I'm here." She finally settled on, repeating her words, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Elphie?" Glinda finally looked into Elphaba's eyes and saw the familiar warmth that she'd been missing for two years.

And then she broke.

Glinda collapsed into Elphaba's arms and sobbed two years worth of heartache. She could feel arms wrap around her back and clutch her closer and this just made her bury herself deeper into Elphaba's warm and inviting body.

She's here, she's real. The thoughts kept chanting round her head as she sobbed, the tears kept coming, and it felt like they would never stop.

For her part, Elphaba just held Glinda. She couldn't help but think how wonderful it was to have the blonde in her arms again, but this thought also made her feel incredibly guilty. How could she feel any form of joy when Glinda was more devastated than she'd ever seen her? Elphaba felt so unsure, what had happened to the smaller girl since they'd parted? Why had she reacted so badly earlier? And, most crucially, how could she have even tried to take her own life? Because that's what the attempt with the knife was, Elphaba was sure of it. That image would haunt her till her dying day, to see Glinda so close to making a horrifying decision, the worst kind of choice, Elphaba believed, that anyone could make.

It would have killed me.

That was all she could think, if Glinda was gone, what would she have to live for? For Elphaba knew now with some certainty that her happiness depended a great deal on Glinda's. She felt some shame towards this thought, throughout Shiz she'd been so critical of the girls and boys who had allowed their emotional well being to be controlled by another, and now she was in that exact situation. Elphaba realised that to feel this was not weakness, merely an undeniable truth, to love someone to such an extent that their sadness becomes your own...that was how Elphaba felt and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Glinda was unsure how much time had passed before her heaving sobs slowed into gentle tears, nor how long it took her to finally easy herself away from Elphaba's comforting embrace. Eventually, she pulled back and stared at the face she had assumed she would never see again. Elphaba hadn't changed that much, Glinda thought, her brown eyes were still a warm chocolate brown, her emerald skin still seemed to glow in the moonlight. Glinda lifted a still shaking hand and cupped Elphaba's soft cheek, almost gasping at the feeling this left her with.

For her part, Elphaba closed her eyes and leaned into the gentle touch, sighing as Glinda's cold hand seemed to warm her tired soul.

"Elphaba," Glinda's voice was hoarse from crying, "How are you here?"

Elphaba opened her eyes and bit her lip, "It's...it's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Elphaba nodded and stared down at her hands, unconsciously wringing them in her lap. "I faked my own death, it was Fiyero's idea."

Glinda reared back, she wasn't sure what explanation she had been expecting but that one certainly hadn't occurred to her. Elphaba had...run away with Fiyero? It made sense, she thought distantly, Elphaba was obviously in love with him, and...then a thought struck her.

"Fiyero, is he alive?"

Elphaba nodded, "Yes. He...he was protected by a spell I had cast; it saved him from the Gale Force's beating and turned him into a Scarecrow. The night, the night we..." She struggled with the phrasing. "The night you and I parted he had sent me a note and asked me to run away with him, told me it was the only way that we'd be safe, that _you _would be safe. I didn't know what else to do."

"You could have stayed with me; we could have fought back like I said." Glinda said sharply, a sick feeling already coiling in her stomach.

"It was too dangerous!" Elphaba exclaimed, her emotions running high at the accusations she had once cast at herself.

"For who?" Glinda asked bitterly.

"For you! The Ozians would never have listened to you, you could have been killed or locked away, I would never have let that happen."

"That's a terrible excuse!" Glinda shot back; she stood up from the floor and paced over to the window, casting her eyes out at the blackened land before her. She turned back to the green witch, her eyes hardened. "You were afraid."

Elphaba turned away, unable to meet Glinda's eyes. "Yes."

"You were in love."

Elphaba looked up at this, staring at the blue eyes burning into her own. "With Fiyero?" She asked.

"Of course with Fiyero!" Glinda snapped, the feelings of anger suddenly rushing back to her all at once. "You didn't think about anyone but yourself and _him_. You loved him, wanted him and left with him! Not sparing a thought for the people you both left behind. Did you think about anyone but yourself, Elphaba Thropp? Have I even crossed your mind in the two years since you convinced me you had been murdered?"

At this, Elphaba jumped to her feet, her own anger steadily bubbling. "You were all I thought about!" She cried, storming over to the window, "You're the reason I had to leave! Yes I was afraid, I'm ashamed to admit it but I was. Mainly though, I was afraid for you, like I said, I was scared of what the Ozians would do to you if they found you trying to help me, trying to clear my name!"

"That's rubbish," Glinda spat, her blood was boiling and the ill feeling inside of her was only increasing. "If you had spared a single thought for me you might have considered what it was like to hear your supposed best friend _murdered_ in front of you! Did you think about that, Elphaba?"

Elphaba paled slightly at this, her green skin growing a shade lighter. "Glinda, you don't understand-"

Glinda cut her off before she could finish, "You're just full of pitiful excuses! Why can't you just admit that you wanted to be with Fiyero and didn't want to deal with me? Admit it, Elphaba!"

"That's not true!"

Glinda opened her mouth to express a further sharp retort when suddenly she felt the ground shift beneath her. She placed a hand on the castle wall to steady herself and looked up to see Elphaba staring with worried eyes. Glinda tried to say something but found her voice gone. She could see Elphaba's mouth was moving but was unable to hear any sound. And then, she felt darkness closing in on her, she pitched forwards and collapsed. The last thing she was aware of before consciousness escaped her was a pair of arms catching her before she crashed to the floor.

* * *

I know I'm mean, I just can't seem to stop with those damn cliffhangers :D Hey, at least Glinda is alive (for now :P) Review! You know you really want to :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Wounds of the Heart**

* * *

**A/N:** Apologies (as always) for the wait, hopefully the length of this one makes up for it a little. This is a pretty important chapter in the story, so please review and let me know your thoughts. Thank you so much for all the feedback so far, nearly 50 reviews- makes me super happy, you guys rock :)

* * *

"Glinda!" Elphaba cried, as she watched the blonde girl collapse to the floor. Without even thinking Elphaba rushed forward and caught her before she could hit the ground. Gently, carefully, Elphaba lowered her down and stroked her face.

"Glinda? Glinda, can you hear me?"

The silence echoed back at her.

Elphaba bit her lip and could feel hot tears of worry and frustration start to well in her eyes. She shook her head to clear them, she couldn't break down, Glinda needed her.

Picking Glinda up Elphaba was struck by how little she weighed, "You've lost too much weight," She said to the unconscious girl, if anything she hoped her words would elicit some response, but again only silence answered, silence and heavy breathing.

Slowly, Elphaba walked to the far side of the room and laid Glinda on a bare mattress, covering her with her own cloak. She sat down next to her and stared at for a few moments, lost at what to do next.

"I'm sorry, Glinda," She said finally. Elphaba reached down and grasped her hand tightly. "I'm so sorry." Out of the corner of her eye she could see Glinda's satchel, with one last squeeze to her hand she stood up and emptied it.

Nothing but a dress, no food or water and no Grimmerie, Elphaba was torn. She needed something to help Glinda and that would apparently not been found in Kiamo Ko. But could she leave the girl like this?

"I guess you would say I should have thought of that two years ago," Elphaba stated despondently, shaking her head.

With no supplies at hand, Elphaba knew she had no choice but to leave the castle and get some help. She walked back over to Glinda and placed a gentle kiss on her blonde curls, lingering a second or two before pulling away and exiting through the door.

* * *

Glinda awoke slowly, before she opened her eyes she could sense a pounding headache brewing. She groaned aloud and sat up gingerly, feeling her stomach ache with hunger and her throat crack with lack of water. What happened? Where was she?

And then it came back to her in several quick flashes.

Kiamo Ko.

The knife.

Elphaba.

"Elphie!" Glinda cried out, she leapt from the bed and almost sank to her knees, she was weak and her legs could barely hold up her slim frame. She grasped a chair and tried to steady herself, "Elphaba!" She looked round the room and could see nothing, no sign that the green girl had even been with her.

Oh god, she thought, did I imagine it? Was she ever here?

She reached a hand to her chest and felt a sting from the cut running across it. She had been here, Glinda knew, but she'd gone, she'd left her..._again_. And now Glinda was alone in the castle, alone in the world once more, she felt back on the mattress, drew her knees to her chest and began to weep, sobbing her loss and pain and her grief with only the castle walls for company.

Moments later, the door to the room gently opened and Elphaba walked through the doorway, a small sack over her shoulder.

"Elphie?" Glinda looked up at the gentle steps and rushed over to the green girl, her head swimming as she did so, practically falling into the dark-haired girls arms.

"Glinda! You shouldn't be up! What...what's wrong, Glin?"

She looked up, her blue eyes wet with tears, "I thought you'd gone. Elphie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you, please don't leave, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Elphaba shook her head and guided Glinda back over to the mattress, gently helping her to sit, one arm resting on her back. "No, Glinda, please don't apologise. You did nothing wrong and have every right to be angry at me."

"But-"

"No. Please, I need to say this." She took a deep breath. "Glinda, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for leaving the way I did, for lying to you. I made a terrible mistake, and I know it won't change what happened, or how it made you feel, but you need to know that I did it for you. I also realise that it was the worst decision I ever made, but I was so scared for you, Glinda. You were right earlier, when you said I was afraid, and yes I was scared for me, I won't deny that. But mainly it was for you and what I thought might happen to you if I stayed or let you try and help me. I know now..." She laughed bitterly, "That I was an idiot, no surprise there. And you should know that I've thought of you every day since we parted. There wasn't a moment that went by that I didn't picture your face. That's why I went to the Emerald City."

"You did?" Glinda interrupted, "When?"

"I heard your speech, Glinda; I heard what you said to the Ozians, about me."

"Elphie, it could've been dangerous! If you had been spotted before I'd told them the truth..." She trailed off, swallowing down her fear at that awful thought.

"I know. But I couldn't stay away anymore, I needed to see you. I heard about the elections, I knew what you'd been doing about the Animals. Glinda, I don't know if it means anything to you, or that I even have a right to say it after everything that has happened, but..." She trailed off.

Glinda felt something akin to hope well in her chest. Did Elphaba...? "But?" She prompted.

"With everything you've achieved, all that you've done, you've become this amazing woman, the one I knew you'd always be. And I'm so proud of you, Glinda, more than words can say."

Glinda smiled tearfully, "Oh..."

Elphaba bit her lip, "Oh?"

Glinda drew the green girl to her, disappointment and happiness coursing through her, "It means everything, Elphaba, just...everything."

Elphaba drew back from the embrace and smiled at the little blonde, "Right, enough talk." She got up and grabbed her bag from the doorway. She pulled out a loaf of bread and a skin of water.

"Where did you find that?"

"There's a farm nearby with Goat I know, I asked and I received," She broke up off a large chunk of bread and smiled self-deprecatingly, "I know it's not exactly the Emerald City's cuisine..." She handed it to Glinda, "Eat."

Glinda stared down at it uncertainly, "I'm not hungry," She said truthfully.

"I don't care," Elphaba's words were sharp but her tone was kind, "Glinda, you passed out earlier and I think this is partly why. When did you last eat something?"

Glinda said nothing.

"Exactly. Now, please, eat the bread."

The please did her in, she sighed and ate slowly. When she was finished Elphaba handed her the water. Glinda didn't protest. She wiped her mouth, and then carefully dried her hands on her slip, ensuring that no drop of water was free to burn her green friend.

"What are you going to drink?"

"I have some milk too," She said, "But I drank some earlier. I'm fine. Now, tell me why you haven't been eating?"

Glinda looked down at her hands, desperately avoiding Elphaba's eyes. "I just haven't been hungry."

"Since when?"

Glinda stayed tellingly silent.

"You've lost too much weight."

Glinda's face flushed red, "I know...I must look awful."

"No!" Elphaba said quickly. "You could never. You're...you look beautiful, just like you always did."

Her blush deepened. "Thank you, Elphie."

"Well...it's true."

A short silence followed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What happened with Fiyero?"

Elphaba eyes widened, clearly not expecting this question.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Glinda said quickly, immediately wishing she could take it back, almost certain she didn't want to hear the answer.

"No, you have a right to know. Well after we left the Emerald City we headed north, eventually we found a farm to stay on. It wasn't much but we made it the best we could." Elphaba sighed and shook her head. "He was a changed man, Glinda. He had so much anger, so much hatred."

"For who?"

"For everyone. He was never able to accept himself as the Scarecrow he had become."

"I can't believe you turned him into a Scarecrow, Elphie."

"I had no choice!" The green witch cried, a familiar argument already bubbling through her.

"No, no." Glinda reached out a hand to soothe her friend. "I wasn't judging you, I promise. I understand why you did it; I just find it hard to imagine _Fiyero_ as anything other than his princely self."

"He did too," Elphaba said gloomily, "He couldn't move on...I hope he has now."

The two girls were silent for a moment, each focussing their thoughts on the Winkie Prince they had known so well.

"Do you still...feel for him, Elphaba?"

"Glin?"

"You know what I mean. You ran away to be together, obviously it wasn't the ending you had hoped for, or I wouldn't be seeing you now."

Elphaba shook her head, "No, Glinda. It's not like that. Yes, we were in a relationship and I...certainly felt a great deal for him. He was kind to me, in a way I thought no one ever would be, apart from you of course," Elphaba acknowledged. "He told me; he said that I was beautiful, looking through different eyes and this made me-"

"What?" Glinda asked sharply. "What did he say to you?"

Elphaba's cheeks turned a darker shade of green and she repeated her sentence. "I guess to know he felt that way, that he could look at me like that...it was intoxicating."

"It's stupidifying, that's what it is!" Glinda said hotly, her own cheeks flushing red with anger. "What an idiot boy!"

Elphaba felt hurt flood through her, to hear Glinda speak so scornfully about one of the few kind things ever said about her appearance...it made her tighten painfully in her chest. Yes, she knew she was unattractive, she was green after all, but at one point Fiyero had seen..._something_ about her, something that was tolerable. The hurt she was feeling was rapidly transforming itself into anger, a far easier emotion to deal with for the green girl. "I don't think you have a right to say that."

Glinda, for her part, looked shocked. "And why not? I was engaged to that moron, if anyway has a right to call him out on his absurd ramblings, it should be me."

"Well perhaps his 'absurd ramblings' actually meant something to me, did you think of that?"

"Elphie..."

"No, Glinda. I understand that you know I'm...ugly." Elphaba choked on this last word, so much of her life had been spent trying to ignore her own feelings about her appearance, to hear Glinda- of all people- speak of it so disparagingly, caused a pain she struggled to identify. "I just thought that perhaps you would allow me the hope that someone else, at one point, saw something tolerable."

Elphaba turned away from the little blonde at this point, unable to look and see the disgust she was sure would suddenly rise to the surface.

"Elphaba Thropp!"

Elphaba didn't look up.

Glinda pulled her green friend towards her, forcing the dark-haired girl to see the truth in her eyes. "You listen to me, you silly girl. What I meant about Fiyero was most certainly not a slight on you, far from it. The idea that someone would need to look at you differently- to form a whole new idea of beauty- to see how stunning you are is, quite frankly, ridiculous. Yes, you have emerald skin, but that doesn't detract from your beauty, it only enhances it. Anyone that can't see that after looking at you for more than one clock-tick is an idiot."

Elphaba gaped at her former roommate, "Glinda-"

"No, I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me that I'm not telling the truth, or I'm only saying this because I'm your friend, or some other ridiculous notion that takes away from the fact that are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!"

Glinda's chest was heaving with emotion; she certainly had not intended to reveal that rather telling piece of information to Elphaba. Not now, perhaps not ever. But hearing Fiyero's absurd excuse for a compliment made her furious, and she felt that Elphaba needed to hear the truth, for once.

Elphaba was stunned; she stared down at the girl in front of her and could see the truth shining in her eyes. "You...really mean it?"

Glinda was about to do something awful. She could feel it, though seemed unable to stop it. She took a step towards Elphaba and nodded. Their bodies now only inches apart, she could feel Elphaba's shaky breathing and see the questions dancing in her eyes. "Yes," She whispered. "I do."

And with that, Glinda stood up straight and placed a gentle kiss on Elphaba's lips.

* * *

A/N: Real Gelphie! I didn't actually intend for this chapter to end up that way, but Glinda just couldn't contain herself any longer :P I really hoped you guys liked it and that you didn't mind me ruining a Elphaba/Fiyero moment from 'As Long As You're Mine'. I've always disliked that "looking through different eyes" line and felt like it needed to be addressed.

I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Wounds of the Heart**

* * *

A:N: Guys, I have no excuse for the lateness of this chapter. I'm really sorry but the time I've taken has made me take the story in a different direction (again) and I think you should like it. Please let me know what you think. Also thank you so much for the reviews, I've been completely overwhelmed by the positive response to this story, feel free to keep it up :)

Also I need to give you guys a little heads up…I'm leaving the country in about three weeks to do some voluntary work abroad. This will keep me away until November and I will most likely have very limited access to computers in this time. The story WILL be finished and I will do my best to get in another update before I fly off, but I wanted to tell you that their may be a gap in updates. Sorry…but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do ;)

Anyway, enough talk! On with the fic.

* * *

Elphaba's lips are impossibly soft, Glinda thought, she tastes like sunshine.

"Oh sweet Oz," Glinda whispered as she pulled away suddenly and started backing away from Elphaba.

Elphaba still had her eyes closed, though at that frightened mumble she opened them wide.

Glinda took another step back until she could feel the castle wall behind her. "I'm sorry," She murmured.

"Glinda?" Elphaba asked uncertainly. "Glinda, are you-"

"I have to go." The little blonde said quickly.

"Go? Glinda!"

She was already at the staircase, her feet taking the stone steps two at a time. As she ran she could hear the beginnings of that poisonous sound starting to echo through the castle.

The scream.

She felt sick; she could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest. She'd made a terrible mistake. She'd ruined everything, she'd gotten Elphie back and now she had ruined it all.

In front of her she could see the doorway, her escape, the scream was growing in volume and her tears were starting to spill. Before she could run through it she felt a hand on her arm, pulling her and spinning her around. The cursed sound came to an abrupt ending and Glinda fell forward into Elphaba's awaiting arms.

"Glinda, stop." Elphaba's grip was strong, almost painful.

Glinda stared at her feet, "Please let me go."

"No," the green witch said firmly. "Never again." She added in a softer tone.

Glinda bit her lip and struggled to find the right words, "I'm sorry," She finally settled on.

Elphaba released Glinda's arms slightly, though made no move to separate the closeness of their bodies. "Why?"

"Elphaba..."

"Glinda. I need you to tell me why."

Glinda said nothing and continued to stare at the stone floor.

"Please," Elphaba whispered, "What just happened?"

The blonde pulled back at this, a hint of sadness struck her that Elphaba's grip had loosened to such an extent that she was able to do so. It had felt so good to be so connected, even if it was just for a moment, even if they never would be again.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Elphaba, you know what happened."

They stood facing each other; the only sound escaping was Glinda's heavy breathing.

"You kissed me?" Her voice was soft, questioning.

Glinda looked away, "I did." She whispered.

"You...called me beautiful and then you kissed me. And then you ran."

"I did," she said again, feeling more than ever that she'd lost something she'd barely had returned to her.

"Why did you kiss me, Glinda? Was it..." Elphaba trailed off, unwilling, or unable, to finish her question.

"What? Was it what, Elphaba?"

"Pity?" The green girl finally asked, the word choking in her throat. "Because if that's what you meant, you need to tell me right now."

This was her opportunity, Glinda knew. She could say it was a kiss from pity, one that she had felt Elphaba needed after the revelation of Fiyero's disastrous attempts at romance (honestly, had Fiyero learnt nothing from their own courtship?) and Elphaba would believe her. She wouldn't question it and possibly no more would be said. However Glinda strongly felt as though that could do almost as much damage as the truth surely would.

And so she was left with a horrible choice, both of which seemed almost certain to damage their slowly healing relationship.

Both of which broke Glinda's heart.

"No," she finally said, decided that if this was to be their end- for the second time- Glinda would at least go down with honestly instead of lies. "It wasn't pity, Elphie."

"Look at me," the taller girl said, and Glinda looked up into warm chocolate eyes. "Then what?"

"It was love." Glinda finally said, as a tear trickled down her porcelain cheek. She took a deep breath and spoke from the heart. "I'm in love with you, Elphaba. I fear I have been for some time. I cannot remember when it began and I'm sure it will not end. I can't...I can't remember not loving you. I feel like I was made to do so...I'm so sorry."

Elphaba was speechless. She'd never truly understood that phrase until this moment. Of course sometimes it was hard to know what the right thing to say was, but words could- and would- always come. Until this moment, when language escaped her.

Endless seconds passed.

"Say something," The blonde begged.

The silence was deafening.

Glinda stifled a sob and nodded; "Now you know why I must leave." Glinda turned towards the doorway once more and took a shaky step forward before she felt a familiar hand on her arm. The grip this time was weak, unsteady...unsure.

"Don't." Was all Elphaba said.

Glinda wiped her face and sniffed, "Please let me go."

For a moment, the world seemed to slow down. The only sound Elphaba could hear was her own heart thumping loudly in her ears. She was more lost now than she'd ever felt before. Glinda...her only friend...her best friend...loved her? Was in love with her? How could this be possible? Though with one look at Glinda's devastated face and hearing the honesty in her broken words, the truth of her heart could not be denied.

Elphaba knew that she felt more strongly for her former roommate than she had about any other person. It wasn't a sisterly love, as she had felt for Nessa and it seemed almost unkind- unfair- to equate her feelings with the relationship she had shared with Fiyero. No, it was something different, purer and stronger. Could she give it a name? Was this what it felt like to be in love? Truly, deeply and unconditionally in love? She did not know.

The only thing that Elphaba knew in this moment was that she needed to wipe the sadness from Glinda's eyes, and would give almost anything to taste her soft lips again.

"Glinda..." Elphaba tugged gently on her arm and drew their bodies closer together once more.

Glinda closed her eyes, lost and afraid. "Yes?"

"I feel..."

"You feel?" She whispered.

"I feel more for you than I have for anyone else in Oz. I feel...I feel more."

Elphaba lifted a green hand and caressed a tearstained cheek. "You're so beautiful," She whispered. And Glinda gasped as emerald lips pressed gently on her forehead. "You're so wonderful." Another kiss, this one dangerously close to her lips.

"Elphie?" Glinda opened her eyes, wide and questioning.

"So good," was the final whisper as Elphaba moved a hand to cup Glinda's cheek and brought their lips together for the second time.

* * *

Glinda could feel nothing. Glinda could feel everything. Her heart pounded, yet she could not breathe.

Kissing Elphaba was more than her wildest dreams could have ever conceived. For two years she had closed her eyes and seen death and devastation, the edges of her consciousness had haunted her waking hours and she had felt hopeless and lost. At some point, she had realised she had been in love with her emerald friend, but this revelation was as unsurprising as it was painful. Elphaba was gone, for good. And even before she had left, Fiyero was the one she had chosen, not Glinda, never Glinda.

And now? Now Elphaba was alive, whole, _returned._

Elphaba was holding her tightly and kissing her in a way that she had only let herself imagine for a clock-tick or two. It was forbidden to allow herself this fantasy of pleasure and now it was real and Glinda almost wanted to cry from the pleasure.

Eventually, slowly, the two girls parted to draw breath. Elphaba did not release Glinda from her arms and the little blonde made no attempt to move.

"Are you okay?" Elphaba asked carefully.

Glinda giggled, emitting a sound she had not made sincerely for several years and Elphaba smiled at the musical noise. "Am I okay? Elphie...you kissed me."

Elphaba smiled, "I did. Was it...okay?"

Glinda's answer was to place another, less passionate kiss on green lips, though this one seemed to speak words directly from Glinda's heart.

_It was. Never leave. Thank you. I love you._

Elphaba smiled lopsidedly in response and tightened her arms around the little blonde, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Elphie...I have to ask you, where does this leave us now?" She wished she didn't need an answer to that question, but the past few days had been so full of emotion and turmoil that she needed something solid to build on. And she truly hoped that would be with Elphie.

"Glin, you need to know that the way I feel about...Fiyero..."

Glinda frowned and pulled away from the embrace, she stared up at Elphaba and had no idea what to make of the astonishment painted on emerald features. "What in Oz has Fiyero got to do with us?"

"Very little, apparently. As unsurprising as that seems."

Glinda gasped at the familiar voice and spun around to see Fiyero standing tall in the castle entrance. His hair was slightly damp from the rain and he wore a simple shirt and trousers. Perhaps the most surprising part of his appearance was his complete lack of straw, he no longer held the form of a scarecrow and instead was every bit his former princely self.

A smile crept onto his face though it seemed without pleasure or amusement. "Hello ladies. Surprised to see me?"

* * *

Dun Dun DUN! Haha, hope you liked this chapter :) Please review and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
